The present invention relates to a multi-purpose bed or recliner having a recliner surface on which a person may recline and deployable for use inside and outside a motor vehicle, especially a military vehicle.
A multi-purpose recliner of this type is disclosed, for example, in DE 36 25 633 A1 and comprises two rigid tube frame halves that are connectable to one another and on which the recliner surface is extended under tension. This known recliner can be placed in vehicles directly behind the seat backs or can be disposed on the seat backs. This known recliner can, as needed, be provided with additional components. With the known recliners, the height space in a vehicle above the sitting area is used as a quiet space for vehicle passengers or also used for storage purposes. Also, the recliner can be used outside the vehicle. After the separation of the two rigid tube frame halves in preparation of stowage of the recliner, however, difficulties are experienced with respect to stowage of the recliner in the vehicle.